Touched By An Angel
by SolitaryLotus
Summary: It had to be an angel. A fierce warrior of somewhere other than earth. There was no way such a being existed in the mortal world." Pairing: Yullen, Warnings: Yaoi, minor spoilers.


WARNING! This story contains YAOI and minor spoilers.

Fft. Were you expecting a summary? No? Good, 'cause I don't have one. nwn;;

Ho, ho. I have released another spazz of Yullen onto paper...or screen, rather. This is an experiment, so ideas, tips and suggestions are very appreciated!

As usual, I owe all of my inspiration to my dear Moyashi. I love her so very much.

Rated: T [for violence and language]

**Bold**: Used only in dreams or flashbacks to indicate the main character's lines.

_Italics_: Used to indicate dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter One: Are you an Angel?**

_What...what's that?_

Allen cracked his eyes open and groaned as he was forced to squint at the brightness over him.

_T-Too bright. It hurts! Turn it off..._

As if in answer to his silent plea, a shadow loomed over him, blocking out the offending light. The shadow was a male figure with long hair, which Allen could feel tickling his bare chest as it hung like a silken blue curtain. White light illuminated the figure from behind, outlining every curve of the body. It was muscular yet lithe, like a thin sapling who bends in the wind yet stands strong through the toughest storm. Two sharp sapphires stood out like tiny flames, gazing straight through Allen's very being to examine his soul. The cursed boy stared in awe and slight fear. It had to be an angel. A fierce warrior of somewhere other than earth. There was no way such a being existed in the mortal world.

"Oi, idiot. Are you going to stop staring at me like I'm a piece of dango, or what?"

Allen blinked. That voice was familiar. The beautiful shadow shifted, moving one of its hands to plant beside his head and lean over his body. Heat rose in Allen's face, only to spike drastically as the being's other hand rested its back on his forehead. The hand was cold, sending shivers down his spine. It pressed on his forehead before drifting to his right cheek. The boy wanted to melt as he heard a sigh escape the one above him. He began to slowly make out the outline of something on the left side of the figure's chest. A sanskrit symbol. An almost complete circle around the symbol spread out with tendril-like fingers over most of the toned chest and crept up around the shoulder.

Allen didn't like it at all. It marred the being's perfect skin and looked like it was holding the male captive, slowly creeping up to claim the rest of the upper body and soon the entire thing, heart and soul. The boy reached up his hand shakily. It was crude and misshapen and a harsh black compared to the ivory color of the figure above him. Allen touched his palm to the offending symbol gently, willing it to go away. It was so familiar looking and he tried to piece together where he knew it from.

_Stop stealing his life away..._

Allen mentally ordered the tattoo, screwing up his face as things began to blur in front of his eyes. His hand curled into a fist as it rested over the symbol. He tried to focus on the piercing blue eyes and make the boy's face come into focus. Those eyes narrowed and the burning light in them softened.

_Don't...let it hurt you._

The white-haired boy silently told the one above him. He felt his head swim and hitched in a breath as the hand that had been resting on his cheek took a firm but gentle hold of his deformed left hand and coaxed it back down to the bed. Allen wanted to hug the person. To take away his cruel symbol. To tell him not to concern himself with someone like him. His eyes watered with sadness, aiding to his dizziness. He felt darkness begin to overtake him and shivered as the being over him stroked his left cheek with a thumb, directly over the red mark.

_No...don't touch such an impure part of me. It will mar your perfection..._

He was fading fast and the soothing motion of the thumb under his eye made him close them. His body shuddered and he heard himself whimper. Just before Allen lost himself completely to unconsciousness once more, he heard the voice again, this time much softer and laced with concern.

"You're feverish...burning up, actually. Go back to sleep, baka Moyashi."

Suddenly he knew the identity of the one hovering over him.

"K-Kanda?"

"Yes, it's me. Now sleep."

"But..."

"Don't argue. You can do that later."

"...s-stay..."

"I'll stay with you. Sleep. Now."

Allen's vision was black, but he reached out a hand weakly in the direction of Kanda's voice, trying to find an anchor. A warm strong grip latched onto it and he breathed out in relief before falling completely into a feverish dream land, knowing a guardian angel was there with him.

::

_Finally._

The boy's breathing had regulated into a slow but steady rhythm. The discolored hand was limp, save for a slight curl to the fingers as if he was still trying to hold on to the firm hand that held his. Another hand closed over top of the weak one, cupping it between two strong hands that belonged to the older boy sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Baka Moyashi..._

Kanda's usual sharp, cold stare had turned into a soft, concerned gaze. Allen had been almost in a coma due to high fevers since four days ago, and Kanda hadn't left his side the entire time. Only today did the other actually wake up long enough to think straight and talk. The exorcist sighed and removed one hand from its place over Allen's left one. The free hand moved to lay gently against the sick boy's forehead. It was hot to the touch, but Kanda really couldn't get a good idea. His nerve endings, though regenerated many times, had dulled in his hands: the mark of a swordsman.

In order to get a proper temperature idea, Kanda leaned over Allen and laid his forehead against the feverish one. It wasn't as hot as the last time he checked, but it was still fairly warm and definitely not down enough to satisfactorily travel to the train station in order to get home. The samurai straightened up and brushed a strand of hair from the sleeping boy's forehead. He wished he could do more, but what could he do? He was no nurse or doctor. They were nearly fifty miles from civilization, being the only two left in the ghost town where the akuma had shown up. His golem wasn't working and Central still had Timcanpy locked up somewhere. Kanda had managed to find this run-down clinic that still had electricity working, but that was all.

_Come on...I've known you for a while now. You can pull through a stupid fever, idiot._

Kanda tightened his grip around Allen's limp hand just a little, silently urging him to get well. He was making progress, but it was slow progress. Kanda didn't have much patience left. Not to mention their food supply was as good as depleted. They had so little food left that the healthy exorcist had been giving all of it to Allen, force-feeding him during the rare moments that he was awake. His stomach betrayed him with a growl and sharp blue eyes glared down at it like it was the enemy.

He had long since lost his white collared shirt and his uniform was torn up from the fights with the akuma. He was still fending off the occasional wave of demons, since they were carrying Innocence with them and also had an orb to bring back to Headquarters. Kanda was worn out from having stayed awake the entire four days, fighting, taking care of Allen during his waking moments and watching over him as he slept. He had always been known for his incredible stamina, but even Kanda had his limits. Dizziness had started becoming a usual occurrence just yesterday evening. The tattoo had spread to accommodate what he was doing to his body, but he couldn't really stop. It was either this or be caught sleeping when akuma came. The finder that had been with them had long since died, having been shot by a bullet.

Kanda wiped a bead of sweat that was dripping slowly down Allen's forehead with a piece of rag. Silver eyes were closed gently and white hair lay messy and sweaty on the dirty pillow of the cot. The complexion was flushed and feverish, but while he slept, it was peaceful. There was even a tiny curve to those soft lips that suggested a smile. Kanda sighed and brushed his hand across the boy's forehead again. Only Allen could be feverish and still manage to look like an angel while sleeping.

After another fifteen hours of waiting, watching, dabbing at the sweat on Allen's face and fighting off two waves of akuma, Kanda was pushing his limit. The combination of no sleep, no food and having to use his Innocence too frequently was detrimental to his health. Despite his special condition with the tattoo, Kanda came down with a fever. He broke into a cold sweat and sat on the bed next to Allen. And yet, he couldn't stop what he was doing.

Another seven hours later found Kanda shivering uncontrollably as his fever had elevated. His muscles kept screaming at him to stop using them. Eyes protested their over-use and began blurring images together, making it harder to fight akuma. Mugen gave its own protest as it began exploding into a spark every time Kanda activated it. There wasn't a thing that could be done about it.

Finally, after one more hour and a half, Allen stirred. His eyes opened slowly, pupils bright and unclouded, though they were still a little dim from being sick. His temperature had lowered drastically and his body was stronger, shown by the fact that he sat up on his own. Kanda, however, couldn't witness it. He'd finally passed out beside Allen, hand still clutching an unsheathed Mugen.

::

It took Allen a full minute or so to fully wake up. His senses were coming back to him like lost sheep being returned to the flock. His eyes took in that same bright light above him, though it was flickering. The light bulb was dying. The sense of smell betrayed the presence of sweat and, though Allen wouldn't have been able to verbally describe this scent if he tried, heat. There was no sound, save for a small giggle.

_Wait...a giggle?_

"Sleepy, sleepy, exorcist~! Sleepy, sleepy!"

It registered. An akuma. Allen sat up in bed and looked around. The warmth of a body next to him indicated the presence of Kanda, though as the cursed boy caught sight of him, his heart dropped at his condition. There was a level two akuma giggling and prodding at Kanda's unconscious body. Allen narrowed his eyes, and though it caused his body to cry out in complaint, he activated his Innocence. The akuma looked at him and grinned, bouncing on one foot as it lifted a hand holding a gun to shoot him. Allen was quicker, and soon the akuma soul was sent to the place it belonged. Innocence instantly deactivated as a headache swarmed his brain and he groaned.

_Ugh...Kanda..._

Attention was immediately back on the unconscious exorcist on the bed beside him. Allen pried Mugen out of Kanda's hand and sheathed it, then touched his forehead with the human hand. He was forced to yank it back at the heat and blinked in shock. Wasn't he the one who had been sick? Worried, Allen pulled the feverish boy into his lap and stroked his fingers through his hair. Kanda stirred with a soft noise of protest, but didn't wake up.

"Kanda...don't worry. You were here for me. I'll be here for you...let's go home."

Allen concentrated and clutched Kanda close to his chest as he delved into the Fourteenth's memories. The familiar song floated around in his brain and when he opened his eyes again, there was a glowing white door in front of them. He scooted off the cot and struggled to hold onto Kanda as he stumbled towards the door. The fever hadn't totally left him, so his body was still weak, but he managed as best as he could. The two exorcists made it safely into the Ark and Allen didn't bother to go any further. He closed the door and let his legs collapse under him, bringing both himself and Kanda to the ground. He didn't have the strength to move and remained like that until, about two and a half hours later, the two of them were found by Lenalee, who had been heading out on a mission.

"O-Oh my god! Allen-kun!"

The girl gasped and ran over to them, a finder trailing behind her. Allen lifted his head and blinked through weary eyes at her. He urged a small smile onto his face.

_I can't let her see...my worry..._

"Lenalee-chan..."

The Chinese exorcist's eyes filled with tears despite Allen's efforts. She hugged him carefully and looked at Kanda in concern.

"Allen-kun, we've been trying to contact you and Kanda-kun for days! What happened?"

Allen struggled to remember as the finder ran off to where the Ark connected with Headquarters, most likely to get help. What had happened? He remembered fighting off a level three akuma when Kanda's voice yelled at him to watch out. As a reflex, he'd glanced over at Kanda, who was occupied by three level twos, instead of behind him. There had been a searing pain that tore through his side faster than Crown Clown could stop. It had spread, numbing his body and causing him to slip into unconsciousness. Had he been shot? But that wasn't possible! The akuma virus had no effect on him; it never had. So why now?

"I...I honestly don't know, Lenalee..."

As he tried to figure out what the hell took place, the finder returned with three people from the science department, along with Komui. The Supervisor hurriedly gave orders to have Kanda taken to the infirmary and Allen found himself being asked to let go of the samurai's body. He tightened his hold reflexively before loosening it and allowing the scientists to carry Kanda off. His silver eyes followed the exorcist's body, not wanting to let it out of his sight. He owed Kanda that much.

"W-Wait..."

Allen struggled to his feet and Lenalee immediately hooked his arm over her shoulder to steady him. Komui peered into his face and asked him questions, but he didn't hear any of them. He tried to leave Lenalee's side and walk after Kanda, but the girl didn't let him.

"...I...have to stay with Kanda..."

"Allen-kun, you're weak! Kanda-kun will be alright now; they'll bring him to the infirmary."

"No...I have to stay w-"

"Allen, as your supervisor, I can't allow you t-"

"No! I have to stay with Kanda!"

"You can't...he's sick and-"

"You don't get it!! I have to!!"

"...Allen."

"Allen-kun..."

Tears of frustration sprang to his eyes. Neither Lee sibling understood. Kanda had stayed by his side the entire time he had been sick. He'd taken care of him when he was too delirious with fever to even understand who Kanda was. Kanda had...Kanda had...

_You promised to stay by my side and you kept it...even to the point of falling ill yourself..._

_I...I..._

_I can't let you out-do me!!_

Allen turned a watery but determined glare on the Lees. Komui blinked in surprise and Lenalee stared, wide-eyed.

"I have to."

Lenalee looked at her brother. He sighed and, after a moment, nodded in understanding. Allen didn't waste another second and pulled out of Lenalee's grasp, stumbling in the direction the scientists had gone. The girl ran up to his side and took hold of his arm, catching his attention.

"At least...let me help you, Allen-kun."

Silver eyes softened. Amethyst ones glistened back.

"Alright...thanks, Lenalee-chan."

Allen smiled slightly and allowed himself to be helped along by Lenalee. She always wanted to help, no matter what the situation. They walked slowly in the Ark to the door to Headquarters and stepped through.

* * *

R&R please! Since I'm just starting this fic, I could use ideas. *begs with chibi Kanda eyes* OwO


End file.
